familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joseph Martin (-1762)
}} Will Louisa County, Virginia January 14, 1762 IN THE NAME OF GOD AMEN. I Joseph Martin of the parish of Fredrickville in the county of Louisa first being in good health of body and sound and disposing mind memory and understanding praised be God. Therefore confirming with myself the certainty of death and the uncertainty of the time thereof and being desirous as to settle and dispose of such personal and worldly estate wherwith it hath pleased almighty God to bless me with so that no variance or controversy may arise touching or concerning the same after my decease do make and ordain this my last will and testament in manner following first and principally I commend my soul into the hands of almighty God that gave it hoping through the merits of my blessed Saviour to have a full pardon of all my sins and inherit eternal life and my body I commit to the earth to be decently interred at the descretion of my Executors in trust hereinafter named and as to my persoal estate I dispose there of as followeth to Impremiss. ( from Latin "in primis" meaning among the first") *I give to my pesent wife Ann Martin one negro man named Ben and one negro woman named Sue and one negro girl named Temp during her natural life and no longer the said negro girl Temp to be at her disposing for ever. *Item I give and bequeath all the tract of land I now live on to my wife Ann during her natural (the word life was probably omitted here) and no longer and after my wife's decease I give and bequeath to my son Brice Martin he and his heirs forerver part of the said Tract of land to be divided Beginning at the mouth of the Stony Branch and keeping up the stony Branch to the back line my son Brice to have the manner plantation from the mouth of the Stoney to the back line and so to the Potomac River. *Item The remaninder of the said tract of land all on the north side of the Stony Branch I give and bequeath to my son William Martin he and his heirs forever. *Item I give to my son Joseph Martin three hundred acres of land lying and being on Rocky Creek near Buck Mountain to him and his heirs for ever. *Item I give and bequeath to my son John Martin three hundred acres of same lying and being on Piney Run near Buck mountain to him and his heirs forever. *Item I give to my son Joseph Martin my right and title of all my land lying on Goose Creek a branch of Pertomach that I being in partnership with Col. Francis Warin living in Essex Cointy. to him and his heirs forever. *Item I give to my daugher Susannah Martin 200 hundred acres of land lying and being on Piney Creek her choice out of the whold tract in event she should die without heirs I give the two hundred acres to Susannah Chiles Hammock daughter of John Hammock to her and her heirs lawfully begotton forever. I give to my Daughter Susannah Martin one Negro woman named Dianah to her and her heirs for ever. *Item I give to my daughter Mary Hammock a negro girl named Perthenia she and her increase to her and her heirs forever, I also give to my daughter Mary Hammock the second choice of my house furniture. (not sure about "second" or "house furniture") *Item I give to my daughter Sarah Burrus a negro man named Napton to her and her heirs for ever. *Item I give and bequeath to my daughter Martha Martin one negro boy named Brister to her and her heirs forever. *Item I give to my Daughter Ann Martin one negro girl named Lillah she and her increase to her and her heirs forever. *Item I give to my daughter Olive Martin a Negro fellow named Ben and on Negro Wench named Sue after my wifes decease to her and her heirs forever. And after my decease and my wife's all the rest of my personal estate goods and chattels to be equally divided among my six daughters Sarah Burrus, Mary Hammock, Susannah Martin, Martha Martin Ann Martin Olive Martin. *Item I give and bequeath to my son George Martin eight pounds current money of Virginia to be paid out of my estate to him and his heirs forever. I do hereby ordain and appoint Isaac Davis and Thomas Burrus whole and Sole Executors of this my last Will and testament and do revoke and make void all other wills by me at any time heretofore and do publish and declare this to be my last will and Testament. In Witness whereof of I have here unto set my hand and affixed my seal this third day of December one thousand severn hundred and sixty. Joseph Martin. (LS) / Test: John Henslie, John Jones.